The Last Queen
by PRincees-NekoGirl
Summary: When The queen of now the world finds that its not only hers anymore -I suck at summaries so read to find out instead- rating changed due to my languege hehe
1. Chapter 1

Neko: Hey ,Hey people!!

Ikuto: What are you so happy about?

Neko: So Many things!

Ikuto: Which are?

Neko: I got in to the honor society in my school! YAY!

Ikuto: meh..

Neko:*sprays Ikuto with water* Bad Cat

Ikuto: Gah!

Neko: Tadase, the Disclaimer Please.

Tadase: Neko-san, doesn't own shugo chara only her characters.

Ikuto: If she did I would be tortured

Neko: Enjoy!

* * *

-Utau's POV-

As I was making my way to the throne room, I decided to look out at the window. I couldn't help but smirk at the very scene that was in front of my eyes. Why? It's because I was the Queen, the Ruler. Oh but not of one measly kingdom, but of the whole world. It was all mine. As I started getting lost in my own wonderful thoughts my trusted advisor, Iru, came. "My queen, you must hurry to the throne room. We have many visitors." "Of course...Iru." That was all I replied as I followed her to the throne room. I can't wait to see who came. Do I mean that? Heck no I don't! Sure maybe this day will be fun. Do I mean this to? Again. Heck NO I don't!

* * *

Neko:*looks at her story* man….it's too short

Ikuto: and why is that Neko?

Neko: cause I have writers block*slams head on desk*

Tadase:ehehehe*sweatdrops* umm...please R&R

Neko:*still has head on table* First 5 get either Ikuto or Yoru cookies or maybe an ikuto too

Ikuto:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: YES I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: oh goodie

Neko:*kicks Ikuto out* baka cat……anyway I finally saw the right image and I had my awesome friend (hina:** xxxdark-flamexxx**)give me some idea and my writers block BROKE!

Tadase: good job Neko-san.

Neko: Its Neko-CHAN not San anyway Suu.

Suu: Neko-chan does not own shugo chara or its characters only her own character ~Desu

Neko: Please Enjoy!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~***~**~X**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~***~*~

I had arrived at the throne room not to long after Iru had found me. When I entered the room there I saw a young woman and I didn't know who the hell she was or why the hell she was here. But once she saw me she immediately bowed. "Hello your highness" I just nodded in return. " Now I am Glad you are here there has been some important matter that has caught the attention of the council" (A/N: the Guardians in other words,they are Nagi,Rima,Kairi,Yaya,Amu,Tadase) Now I wonder what the hell caught their attention. " We understand that you are still mourning the death of king Ikuto, your husband.(A/N:HAHAHAHAHA Yes I Did this!!! MWAHAHAHAH*cough cough*) But you will no longer be the queen unless you find another husband. And if you fail Mistress Amu and her husband, Sir Tadase, (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA I DID THIS TOO!!!!!!!)Will take the throne of the kingdom" I was shocked and I was unpleased to hear this. "Who are you!?"I demanded. At fist looked at me surprised but her reaction changed. "My name is Maria Yukira , Your highness." Yukira? I've heard of her I think she was also within the council. Maybe that's why she is here the others sent her. "I see, Well then I guess there is no helping it. Now how long do I have to find a husband?" I knew I would have only certain amount of time. "You have 30 days to find a husband" Only a month. This will be rather interesting to try and find a husband in that amount of time. "I see well thank you. You may leave now" "But your highness I-""Leave now." I shot one of most deadly glare at her. She looked so scared when I did that she ran out without no other word nor turning back. "Heh looks like she couldn't stay for dinner" I said to myself just then Eru, Iru's sister, spoke up. "Your highness are you sure it was ok to make her leave like that? I mean she look like she was so scared and about to cr-" "When I want your questions or opinions then I will ask for them" I said to her coldly. "Yes your highness" She almost whispered. I then stormed out of the throne room to my quarters. I am so sick and tired of this crap! There is no way in hell that I am going to find another husband in a month! DAMN IT!!

_But there is no other way_

What the hell!? Now I have a voice in my head!? Oh this is GREAT! I'm going CRAZY NOW!!!!!!!

_No But I'm your conscience_

Since when the hell did I have a stupid asshole con-

_Just shut the hell up!!!!!!!!_

I immediately shut up when it said that 

_Now listen you have to find a man he is overseas he is a man who is so similar to you in a way that its not even funny, He is also very kind and outgoing you SHOULD be able to find him easily. FIND HIM! And MARRY HIM!!!! (A/N: Can you tell who its????? Hehehe)_

I don't like where this is leading.

_Now that you heard it I'll have to go now there are millions of things I have to _

Wait…What ? I thought you were suppose to stay with me always

…

Damn it . It really did leave. Well Now I guess I know how and somewhat where I'm going to find my new husband. Damn now I really don't like this but that voice better come back soon otherwise I'm going to be screwed and I'll never find this man. I hate this .

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **X**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Neko: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I Did it! I Did it!

Ikuto: Can you SHUT UP!

Neko: NO! Anyway I Got out of writers block and so I am Happy!

Tadase: Good Job Neko-Sa-I mean Chan.

Neko: *hugs Tadase* atleast Tadase is nicer then someone *glares at Ikuto* anyway can you guess who the guy I want Utau to marry? If you can't you'll find out sooner or later.

Ikuto: yea yea yea

Neko:Now please press the pwetty green button and you'll get a break-dancing Rhythm and a laughing Kusu-Kusu. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Neko: Hey People! Neko Here with a new Chappy!

Ikuto: Yeah, Yeah…..Shut up, -dove-

Neko: *throws Ikuto into the eternal pit of darkness * Hah! Try and get back from that!

Ikuto:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*screams echos away*

Tadase:*sweat -drops*

Neko: Yoru…

Yoru: Right, Neko doesn't own shugo chara or its characters, only OCs~Nya!

Neko: Enjoy!

* * *

That damned conscious! Telling me to go on some damn journey to some random place! Now I have to pack and prepare for some 30 days. Damn, Damn, DAMN!

_Hey Don't Blame me._

YOU! You damn conscious!

_That's not a very nice way to address me _

I don't care!

_You should since I'm the one who knows where you are going_

…

_Good Queeny, now once you get on the ship you will have to sail south west, near a big country is where you will find that man.._

O-K

_Now I'm gonna go sleep._

Hey WAIT!

…_*snore*_

... Great this is just GREAT! Hmm……It's about time that I left for the docks. I let out a small sigh. This will be so fun….

~* At the Docks *~

I looked out at the people who came to bid me farewell. Hmm….that's a surprise. I even see the people who hate me crying and saying good-bye. I really hate going on ships. I started walking onto the ship when I heard my name. "Queen Utau!" I turned around and saw most of the council and that Maria girl. Damn it, why did they come?! "Council, what are you doing here?" "We're here to help you on your journey, your highness" The girly boy told me. "I'm bored can I leave? " The chibi blond **(A/N: HAHAHA she is a chibi! XD)**told them. They all just sweat-dropped in response but girly –boy decided to tell her no. "You can't Rima –chan you have to help us and the queen" so I'm guessing the chibi is Rima … she's smaller then I thought she would be. "Anyway we shouldn't be standing around here lets all get ready to leave" The guy who looks like some prince said. Oh, joy I have an annoyance here with me on this boat. Oh this will be even MORE fun…..NOT!

* * *

Neko: yay! I new chapter done! Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Love ya people!*winks and gives each reviewer a secret cookie*

Ikuto:*crawls back * You….are…cruel..

Neko: ohh…he's back *sits on Ikuto*

Tadase:*sweat-drops* ehehehe

Neko: Pweeze review and pwess the pweety gween button. *tries to sparkle smile*

Tadase: ohh…you did it right Neko-chan!

Neko: thanks Tadase Now See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Neko: Hey hey heY! Im Back!  
Ikuto: Oh God, Please no! I was enjoying life without you

Neko:… Hey Guys Guess what?

Audience: What?

Neko: well 1) Ikuto is dead in this chapter

Tadase: I thought he was already dead

Ikuto: WHATT!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Neko: Hehe and 2) I have a new story or two that is coming up..ikuto might be in them but then again that will be determined by the behavior he has toward me

Amu :What the heck?! You sound smart!

Neko: excuse me?!....*sigh* anyways-

Ikuto: Neko Does not own shugo chara or its characters if she did……I'd be dead *tries to smile without smirking*  
Neko: Umm…O-K oh by the way this might be one of the few chapters the I use more then Utaus POV but anyway enjoy!

* * *

Utau's POV:

This is great Im going to be stuck with the Council for this stupid damn ass trip. This is great….NOT! Just then the pink haired one walked towards me and curtsied. "Hello Queen Utau, I hope we can help you within this journey and make new memories" and she smiled. I just looked at her with the boredest expression I can think of. "Sure, Whatever….What's your name?" "Amu, Your highness" Amu…where did I hear that name.

…

That's right!

~*~Flashback~*~

_If you don't find a husband within the time you have then Mistress Amu and her husband, Sir Tadase, Will take control of the throne._

~*~End Of FlashBAck~*~

That's right she and her husband might take my throne if I don't find that man. I won't let that happen! I'll try and be my nastiest so I can make her fear me and fall on her knees before so that way I can also get back , back to my great throne. "Your Highness?" Amu looked confused and took me out of my thoughts. Once I realized that I immediately glared at her " What is it you piece of rubbish?!" I hissed at her. I can tell she was shock at my response. "Nothing then, I'll be at my courters." I hissed again and left.

Amu's POV:

I stood in shock as Utau walked away. Once she left I finally processed what happen. "WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM" I Yelled out obviously angry. "Amu, Calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Tadase told me, trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and calmed down. He then put his arm around me and smiled. "You better?" He asked with his sparkling smile. "Yeah, Thanks " I replied to him, blushing, I mean I know he's my new husband but I still can't help but blush at this kind of thing, especially his heart-melting smiles.

Rima's POV:

I watched as Amu went all lovey-dovey with Tadase again. I don't know why but I feel kinda….kinda sad. Not because Amu's with Tadase but because I am the only one not married. Well not counting the purple head next to me. "Something wrong Rima-chan?" Damn it's like he was reading my thoughts "No! Why?" " Because you looked pretty upset about something" Damn it! I need to stop making obvious faces. "Well….I wasn't really thinking of anything in particularly" I hope he shuts up. " Like…..love?" Damn he's some damn smart-ass. "Maybe, But…..what's it to you?" "I don't know" he doesn't know great! Just then 4 little girls started running around the boat. One even surprisingly crashed into Amu.

Tadase's POV:

"Are you ok?" Amu asked the little girl. "I'm fine" the girl bluntly said to Amu. I could tell Amu was trying not to get mad at her. "W-well that's good" Amu said. " What's your name?" the little girls looked at the other three and they all came. "My names Ran" "Miki" "Suu" "Dia" " And we're all sisters" They said together. Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun came over to us to see what was happening. "Who are the girls Fujisaki-kun asked us." This is Ran, Miki , Suu and Dea-" Amu said. "Dia!" Dia said after didn't say her name right. "right right, Dia" Amu sweatdropped. "Where's you mom? " I asked them. They all looked at each other. " We don't know" They all replied together while shrugging their shoulders.

Utau's POV:

Damn it! This is great now I am stuck with the bitch and her husband who is trying to take my throne away from me!

_KNOCK!_

Iru poked her head through the door. I was happy that she came. She's been secretly my friend for a while now. "Iru, Come in" She walked in and sat next to me on the bed. " Is there something bothering you…Utau?" She asked me. "Yea, you know how there is a couple that might take my throne if I don't find a husband?" "Yes" She replied. "Well that Bitch and her Husband are here to supposedly here to help." " wow…" She replied. We sat in silence for a while. "But don't worry You'll find him." She smiled at me. "Thank you Iru, I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Neko: So how was that? A bit longer? *looks up*hm…. Maybe not.

Tadase and Ikuto: Don't worry Neko(-Chan) Its fine

Neko: umm……O-K, Hmm…I still like Tadase better *hugs Tadase*

Ikuto:*thinks* Damn Neko* TT ^ TT

Neko: Oh and I am starting 2 new stories that might be up soon so please also go and read those too….Please????????*tries to act cute and do a sparkle*

Tadase: Wow…Neko-Chan your getting better at that.

Ikuto: *glares at Tadase*

Neko: ok so…ummmmmmm…..pretty, pretty, pweety PLEASE Press the pretty green button and Review. If you do you can get a cookie or a cool new E-item from the shugo chara shopping station. Isnt that cool?! So please press and review. OK? Thanks See you next time *winks*


End file.
